Vrije wil
De vrije wil is het vermogen van rationeel handelende personen om controle uit te oefenen over hun daden en beslissingen. Om antwoord te kunnen geven op de vraag of dit vermogen werkelijk bestaat, moet worden nagegaan wat het verband is tussen vrijheid en oorzakelijkheid en dient het al dan niet deterministische karakter van de natuurwetten te worden onderzocht. De diverse filosofische stromingen verschillen van mening over determinisme versus indeterminisme (zijn alle gebeurtenissen bepaald of niet?) en over incompatibilisme versus compatibilisme (sluit determinisme vrijheid uit of niet?). De 'harde' deterministen bijvoorbeeld betogen dat het universum deterministisch is en dat vrije wil daarom niet kan bestaan. Het principe van de vrije wil heeft religieuze, ethische en wetenschappelijke implicaties. Op het gebied van de religie kan het bijvoorbeeld impliceren dat een alvermogende Godheid geen macht uitoefent over de wil en keuzes van de mens. In de ethiek kan het betekenen dat individuen voor hun daden moreel verantwoordelijk gehouden kunnen worden. En op wetenschappelijk gebied kan het inhouden dat hetgeen levende wezens doen en denken niet geheel afhangt van fysieke oorzaken. Vanaf het begin van de filosofie staat het vraagstuk van de vrije wil centraal. Vrije wil in de filosofie right|thumb|360px|Een vereenvoudigde taxonomie van de belangrijkste filosofische standpunten over de vrije wil. Wat de vrije wil betreft bestaan er in de filosofie de volgende stromingen: * Determinisme: de leer dat alle gebeurtenissen onder invloed van de natuurwetten volledig bepaald worden door voorafgaande gebeurtenissen en impliceert dat de wil niet vrij is.McKenna, Michael, "Compatibilism", The Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy (Summer 2004 Edition), Edward N. Zalta (ed.),((online)) * Compatibilisme: de visie dat vrije wil en determinisme met elkaar verenigbaar zijn. Incompatibilisme is de visie dat het onmogelijk is om een geloof in een deterministisch universum in overeenstemming te brengen met een geloof in vrije wil.Ginet, C. 1983. "In Defense of Incompatibilism" in Philosophical Studies 44, pp. 391–400 Het harde determinisme is de versie van het incompatibilisme die het determinisme omarmt en het idee dat mensen een vrije wil hebben rigoureus verwerpt.Koons, J.R. "Is Hard Determinism a Form of Compatibilism?" in The Philosophical Forum. 33:1 Het metafysisch libertarisme heeft met het harde determinisme uitsluitend gemeen dat het de compatibilistische visie verwerpt. Aangezien libertariërs het bestaan van de vrije wil accepteren, moeten zij het determinisme ontkennen en uitgaan van een indeterminisme dat compatibel is met vrijheid.Strawson, G. (1998, 2004). "Free will". In E. Craig (Ed.), Routledge Encyclopedia of Philosophy. London: Routledge. Retrieved August 17, 2006, ((online)) Determinisme Het determinisme is een ruim begrip dat een verscheidenheid aan meningen omvat. Overeenkomstig deze verschillende meningen ontstaan verschillende problemen betreffende de vrije wil.Vihvelin, Kadri, "Arguments for Incompatibilism", The Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy (Winter 2003 Edition), Edward N. Zalta (ed.),((online)) * Het causaal (oorzakelijk of nomologisch) determinisme is de hypothese die stelt dat toekomstige gebeurtenissen bepaald zijn door voorafgaande en huidige gebeurtenissen in combinatie met de natuurwetten. Dit determinisme wordt soms verduidelijkt met het gedachte-experiment van de demon van Laplace. Stel je een entiteit voor die alle feiten van het verleden en heden kent, en ook alle heersende natuurwetten van het universum. Een dergelijke entiteit zou, onder bepaalde omstandigheden, deze kennis kunnen gebruiken voor het voorspellen van de toekomst, tot in het kleinste detail.Suppes, P., 1993, “The Transcendental Character of Determinism,” Midwest Studies in Philosophy, 18: 242–257. * Het logisch determinisme gaat ervan uit dat alle proposities, zowel betreffende het verleden, het heden alsmede de toekomst, waar of niet waar zijn. In deze context is het probleem van de vrije wil in hoeverre keuzes vrij kunnen zijn, er vanuit gaande dat alle handelingen in de toekomst, in het heden reeds bepaald zijn als waar of niet waar. * Het theologisch determinisme is de hypothese die uitgaat van het bestaan van een God die alle menselijke handelingen bepaalt, hetzij door voorkennis van hun handelingen, middels een vorm van alwetendheid.Fischer, John Martin (1989) God, Foreknowledge and Freedom. Stanford, CA: Stanford University Press. ISBN 1-55786-857-3, of door het vooraf verordonneren van hun handelingenWatt, Montgomery (1948) Free-Will and Predestination in Early Islam. London:Luzac & Co. Het probleem van de vrije wil in deze context is, hoe ons handelen ooit vrij kan zijn, als er een opperwezen bestaat dat onze handelingen bij voorbaat bepaalt. * Het biologisch determinisme is het idee dat alle vormen van gedrag, geloof en wil bepaald zijn door onze genetisch gedetermineerde eigenschappen. Er zijn meerdere hypothesen betreffende determinisme, zoals het culturele determinisme en het psychologisch determinisme , terwijl combinaties en samenvoegingen van deterministische hypothesen, zoals bio-environmental determinisme, zelfs meer voorkomen. In dit artikel is alleen het causaal (oorzakelijk) determinisme beschreven. Compatibilisme right|thumb|[[Thomas Hobbes was een klassiek compatibilist.]] Compatibilisten handhaven de mening dat het determinisme compatibel is met de vrije wil. Een gebruikelijke strategie van "klassieke compatibilisten", zoals Thomas Hobbes, is het beweren dat een persoon uit vrije wil handelt, wanneer deze persoon de handeling wilde en anders had kunnen handelen als hij dit besloten had. Hobbes schrijft een dergelijke compatibilistische vrijheid soms toe aan de persoon, en niet aan een of ander abstract begrip van de wil, bijvoorbeeld in zijn verklaring dat "geen enkele vrijheid kan worden afgeleid uit de wil, wens of voorkeur, alleen uit de vrijheid van de persoon; wat men opmaakt uit het gegeven dat hij niet stopt te doen wat hem is ingegeven door de wil, wens of voorkeur om te doen." "no liberty can be inferred to the will, desire, or inclination, but the liberty of the man; which consisteth in this, that he finds no stop, in doing what he has the will, desire, or inclination to doe."Hobbes, T. (1651) Leviathan (1968 edition). London:Penguin Books Ter verduidelijking van deze cruciale stipulatie, schrijft David Hume, “this hypothetical liberty is universally allowed to belong to every one who is not a prisoner and in chains".Hume, D. (1740). A Treatise of Human Nature (1967 edition). Oxford University Press, Oxford. ISBN 0-87220-230-5 Ter verduidelijking van hun standpunt, wijzen compatibilisten op uitgesproken situaties waarin iemands vrije wil wordt ontkend door verkrachting, moord, diefstal of andere vormen van dwang. In deze situatie ontbreekt de vrije wil, niet omdat de toekomst causaal door het verleden is bepaald, maar omdat de aanvaller de wil en voorkeuren van het slachtoffer om eigen handelingen te bepalen, teniet doet. De aanvaller domineert het slachtoffer en, volgens compatibilisten, is dit het wat de vrije wil teniet doet. Zo stellen de compatibilisten dat het determinisme niet van belang is, maar wat van belang is, is dat de keuzes van het individu de resultaten zijn van zijn eigen wens en voorkeuren, en dat deze niet worden opgeheven door een of andere externe of interne macht. Om een compatibilist te zijn hoeft men geen enkel concept van vrije wil te onderschrijven, maar enkel en alleen ontkennen dat het determinisme incompatibel is met vrije wil. De opvattingen van William James waren ambivalent. Hoewel hij op ethische gronden geloofde in de vrije wil, geloofde hij niet dat er vanuit wetenschappelijk standpunt enig bewijs voor was, en zijn eigen introspecties konden dit evenmin onderschrijven.See Bricklin, Jonathan, "A Variety of Religious Experience: William James and the Non-Reality of Free Will", in Libet (1999), The Volitional Brain: Toward a Neuroscience of Free Will (Thorverton UK: Imprint Academic). Bovendien accepteerde hij het incompatibilisme niet, zoals hierna onder incompatibilisme wordt geformuleerd; hij geloofde niet dat het indeterminisme van het menselijk handelen een voorwaarde was voor morele verantwoordelijkheid. In zijn werk Pragmatism, schrijft hij dat "instinct and utility between them can safely be trusted to carry on the social business of punishment and praise", ongeacht metafysische theorieën.James, W. (1907) Pragmatism (1979 edition). Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press Hij geloofde dat het indeterminisme van belang is als een "doctrine of relief" (leer van verlichting)- die de opvatting toestaat dat, alhoewel de wereld in veel opzichten wellicht slecht is, het door handelingen van individuen een betere kan worden. Volgens hem ondermijnt het determinisme het meliorisme - het idee dat vooruitgang een werkelijk concept is dat leidt tot verbetering in de wereld. “Moderne compatibilisten”, zoals Harry Frankfurt en Daniel Dennett, stellen dat er situaties zijn waarin de keuzes van een onderdrukt persoon nog steeds vrij zijn, omdat deze onderdrukking coïncideert met de eigen intenties en wensen van die persoon.Frankfurt, H. (1971) Freedom of the Will and the Concept of the Person in "Journal of Philosophy"Dennett, D., (1984) Elbow Room: The Varieties of Free Will Worth Wanting. Bradford Books. ISBN 0-262-54042-8 Frankfurt, in het bijzonder, pleit voor een versie van compatibilisme die “hierarchical mesh” wordt genoemd. Het idee is dat een mens conflicterende wensen kan hebben op een first-order niveau en ook een wens betreffende de verschillende first-level wensen (een second-order wens), wat erop neerkomt dat één van deze wensen prevaleert boven de ander. Iemands wil wordt dan geïdentificeerd met de effectieve first-order wens, d.w.z. de wens waarnaar gehandeld wordt. Dit betekent bijvoorbeeld: Er zijn “lichtzinnige verslaafden”, “onwillige verslaafden” en “gewillige verslaafden”. Alle drie de groepen kunnen dezelfde conflicterende wensen hebben om de drug waar ze aan verslaafd zijn te willen nemen, en ook om deze niet te nemen. De eerste groep, “lichtzinnige verslaafden”, heeft geen second-order wens om deze drug niet te nemen. De tweede groep, “onwillige verslaafden”, heeft wel een second-order wens om deze drug niet te nemen, terwijl de derde groep “gewillige verslaafden”, een second-order wens heeft deze drug juist wel te nemen. Volgens Frankfurt, moeten de leden van de eerste groep beschouwd worden als gespeend van wil, en zijn derhalve geen persoon. De leden van de tweede groep wensen vrijelijk de drug niet te nemen, maar hun wil wordt overweldigd door de verslaving. De leden van de derde groep ten slotte, nemen gewillig de drug waar ze aan verslaafd zijn. Deze theorie van Frankfurt kan zich uitbreiden tot meerdere niveaus. Critici van deze theorie stellen dat er geen zekerheid bestaat dat er geen conflicten zullen ontstaan, zelfs op de higher-order niveaus van wens en voorkeur.Watson, D. 1982. Free Will. New York: Oxford University Press. Anderen beargumenteren dat Frankfurt geen adequate opheldering geeft over hoe de verschillende niveaus in de hiërarchie in elkaar grijpen.Fischer, John Martin, and Mark Ravizza. 1998. Responsibility and Control: An Essay on Moral Responsibility. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press. In Elbow Room (1984), presenteert Dennet een argument voor een compatibilistische theorie van de vrije wil, die hij verder in detail uitwerkt in zijn boek Freedom Evolves (2003).Dennett, D. (2003) Freedom Evolves. Viking Books. ISBN 0-670-03186-0 De basisgedachte is dat, wanneer men God, een oneindig machtige demon en andere dergelijke mogelijkheden uitsluit, vanwege chaos en kwantumonzekerheid, dan de toekomst voor alle eindige wezens vaag is. De enige welomlijnde dingen zijn “verwachtingen”. De mogelijkheid om “anders” te handelen, heeft slechts zin wanneer men naar deze verwachtingen handelt, en niet naar een of andere onbekende of onkenbare toekomst. Omdat individuen de mogelijkheid hebben anders te handelen dan dat er van hen verwacht wordt, kan vrije wil bestaan. Volgens incompatibilisten, is het probleem met deze gedachte dat we wellicht louter automatisch en op voorspelbare wijze reageren op stimulansen uit onze omgeving, en daarom worden al onze handelingen bestuurd door externe krachten, of door het toeval. Er bestaan subtielere analyses van de compatibilistische vrije wil, alsmede andere kritieken.Kane, R. The Oxford Handbook to Free Will. Oxford University Press. ISBN 0-19-513336-6. More sophisticated analyses of compatibilist free will have been offered, as have other critiques. Incompatibilisme thumb|[[Baron d'Holbach was een harde determinist.]] De “harde deterministen”, zoals d’Holbach, Julien Offray de La Mettrie en Baruch Despinoza, zijn incompatibilisten die het determinisme accepteren en de vrije wil afwijzen. “Metafysische libertariërs”, zoals Thomas Reid, Peter van Inwagen, en Robert Kane, zijn incompatibilisten die de vrije wil accepteren en het determinisme ontkennen, met de visie dat een bepaalde vorm van indeterminisme bestaat.van Invagen, P. (1983) An Essay on Free Will. Oxford:Clarendon Press. ISBN 0-19-824924-1 Een andere visie is die van het “harde incompatibilisme”, dat ervan uitgaat dat de vrije wil niet compatibel is met determinisme, noch met indeterminisme. Deze visie wordt verdedigd door Derk Pereboom.Pereboom, D. (2003) Living without Free Will. Cambridge University Press. Eén van de traditionele argumenten voor het incompatibilisme is gebaseerd op een “intuition pump” (Dennett), die veronderstelt dat wanneer iemand gedetermineerd is in zijn keuzes of handelingen, hij gelijk moet zijn aan andere mechanische dingen die gedetermineerd zijn in hun gedrag. Dat wil zeggen, dat als iemands gedrag causaal gedetermineerd is, hij niet méér ontwikkeld is dan een opwindbaar stuk speelgoed, een biljartbal, een marionet, of een robot. Aangezien deze dingen geen vrije wil hebben, heeft een mens ook geen vrije wil, uitgaande van determinisme.Fischer, J.M. (1983) "Incompatibilism" in Philosophical Studies. 43:121-37 Deze redenering is bestreden door compatibilisten zoals Daniel Dennett omdat, ook al zouden mensen iets met deze dingen gemeen hebben, dit niet impliceert dat er geen belangrijke verschillen zouden zijn. Een ander argument voor het incompatibilisme is dat van de “causal chain”. De meeste incompatibilisten verwerpen het idee dat handelingsvrijheid slechts gebaseerd is op “vrijwillig” gedrag. Zij houden liever vast aan het idee dat vrije wil betekent dat de mens de uiteindelijke of scheppende oorzaak moet zijn van zijn handelingen. Hij moet een causa sui (dat wat oorzaak van zichzelf is) zijn, in traditionele bewoording. Om verantwoordelijk te zijn voor je keuzes, moet je de eerste oorzaak zijn van deze keuzes, waarbij eerste oorzaak betekent dat er geen andere oorzaak aan deze voorafgaat. De bewering, in dat geval, is dat wanneer de mens een vrije wil heeft, hij de uiteindelijke oorzaak van zijn handelingen is. Als determinisme waar is, dan zijn alle keuzes die iemand maakt veroorzaakt door gebeurtenissen en feiten buiten zijn macht. Dus als alles wat iemand doet veroorzaakt wordt door gebeurtenissen en feiten buiten zijn macht, dan kan hij niet de uiteindelijke oorzaak zijn van zijn handelingen. Op grond daarvan kan hij geen vrije wil hebben.Kane, R. (1996) The Significance of Free Will, Oxford:Oxford University Press. ISBN 0-19-512656-4Campbell, C.A. (1957) On Selfhood and Godhood, London: George Allen and Unwin. ISBN 0-415-29624-2Sartre, J.P. (1943) Being and Nothingness, reprint 1993. New York:Washington Square Press. Sartre also provides a psychological version of the argument by claiming that if man's actions are not his own, he would be in bad faith. Ook dit argument is door verschillende compatibilistische filosofen in twijfel getrokken.Fischer, R.M. (1994) The Metaphysics of Free Will, Oxford:BlackwellBok, H. (1998) Freedom and Responsibility, Princeton:Princeton University Press. ISBN 0-691-01566-X Een derde argument voor het incompatibilisme is in de zestiger jaren geformuleerd door Carl Ginet en heeft veel aandacht gekregen in de moderne literatuur. Dit vereenvoudigde argument luidt ongeveer als volgt: Als determinisme waar is, dan hebben we geen controle over de gebeurtenissen uit het verleden die ons heden hebben bepaald, en geen controle over de wetten der natuur. Daar we geen controle hebben over deze zaken, kunnen we ook geen controle hebben over de consequenties hiervan. Omdat onze keuzes en handelingen in het heden, volgens het determinisme, de noodzakelijke consequenties zijn van het verleden en de natuurwetten, hebben we hier geen controle over, en hebben we derhalve geen vrije wil. Dit wordt het consequence argument genoemd.Ginet, C. (1966) "Might We Have No Choice?" In Lehrer, 1966: 87–104.Van Inwagen, P. and Zimmerman, D. (1998) Metaphysics: The Big Questions. Oxford:Blackwell Voor compatibilisten brengt dit argument echter met zich mee dat men onmogelijk anders had kunnen kiezen dan dat men gedaan heeft. Bijvoorbeeld, als Jan een compatibilist is, en net op een stoel is gaan zitten, dan is hij ervan overtuigd dat hij had kunnen blijven staan als hij dat gewild had. Maar als gevolg van het consequence argument, betekent dit dat als Jan was blijven staan, hij een contradictie zou hebben veroorzaakt, de natuurwetten zou hebben overtreden, of het verleden zou hebben aangepast. Derhalve zijn compatibilisten, volgens Ginet en van Inwagen, overtuigd van het bestaan van “onvoorstelbare vermogens”. Een tegenargument is dat dit een ontwijkend antwoord geeft op de begrippen vermogen en behoeften, of dat de vrije wil, opgeroepen om welke keuze dan ook te maken, in werkelijkheid een illusie is, en de keuze al gemaakt was, zich niet bewust zijnde van zijn “beslisser”. David Kellogg Lewis suggereert dat compatibilisten alleen overtuigd zijn van het vermogen iets op een andere wijze te kunnen doen, wanneer er werkelijk in het verleden andere omstandigheden hadden bestaan..Lewis, D. "Are We Free to Break the Laws?", in Theoria, 47:113–21 Libertaristisch incompatibilisme Een andere visie, vallend onder het incompatibilisme, is het metafysische libertarisme. Het libertarisme houdt in dat vrije wil bestaat, en dat het individu de mogelijkheid moet hebben om meer dan één mogelijke beslissing te nemen onder bepaalde omstandigheden. Daar het determinisme impliceert dat er slechts één mogelijke toekomst bestaat, is het niet compatibel met dit concept van vrije wil, en moet onjuist zijn. (De verschillende concepten van vrije wil vormen een groot deel van de discussie tussen compatibilisten en incompatibilisten; er is echter wel algemene instemming over de betekenis van determinisme). Beschouwingen over determinisme worden onderverdeeld in bovennatuurlijke theorieën en wetenschappelijke of naturalistische theorieën. Bovennatuurlijke theorieën houden in dat een niet-fysische geest of ziel boven de fysische oorzakelijkheid staat, waardoor fysische hersenactiviteiten die leiden tot het uitvoeren van handelingen, niet in zijn geheel fysisch verklaard kunnen worden. Deze benadering is verwant aan het geest-lichaam dualisme en kan een theologische motivatie bevatten. Wetenschappelijke verklaringen van het libertarisme (gekarakteriseerd als naturalistisch, libertaristische vrije wil) beroepen zich soms op het panpsychisme, de theorie dat een eigenschap van de geest geassocieerd is met alle deeltjes, en het gehele universum doordringt, in zowel bewuste als onbewuste entiteiten. . Andere naturalistische benaderingen vereisen niet dat de vrije wil een fundamenteel onderdeel is van het universum; normale willekeurigheid verschaft hun gewoon de “speelruimte” die volgens libertariërs noodzakelijk is. Vrije wilsuiting wordt beschouwd als een bijzondere vorm van een complex, zich op hoog niveau afspelend proces met een onzekerheidsfactor. Een voorbeeld van een dergelijke benaderingswijze is ontwikkeld door Robert Kane. Toch kan men aan het totale universum een vorm van vrijheid of vrije wil toe-eigenen, daar het universum in zijn totaliteit door niets kan be-invloed worden ;en daar de mens een deel is van dat universum heeft hij dan ook een deel van die vrijheid of vrije wil; zie ook beroep op het panpsychisme. Andere visies thumb|right|Veel van het werk van [[Arthur Schopenhauer is gericht op het begrip vrije wil en haar relatie tot vrijheid.]] Sommige visies van filosofen zijn moeilijk te categoriseren als zijnde compatibilistisch of incompatibilistisch, deterministisch of libertarisch. John Locke, bijvoorbeeld, ontkende dat de uitdrukking “vrije wil” enige betekenis zou hebben (vergelijkbaar met het theologische noncognitivisme met een vergelijkbare houding ten opzichte van het bestaan van God). Hij was ook van mening dat de waarheid van het determinisme niet relevant was. Volgens hem was het kenmerkende van vrijwillig gedrag, dat individuen het vermogen hebben om beslissingen lang genoeg uit te stellen om de consequenties van een keuze te overwegen of te delibereren: "...in werkelijkheid betekent de wil niets meer dan de macht of het vermogen om te prefereren of te kiezen." Locke, J. (1689). An Essay Concerning Human Understanding (1998, ed). Penguin Classics, Toronto. Op een vergelijkbare manier, stelde David Hume, dat de hele discussie over vrije wil wellicht niets meer is dan een “verbale” kwestie. Ook suggereerde hij dat het uitgelegd kon worden als “een onecht gevoel of schijnbare ervaring” (een neiging, een onbeduidende wens), geassocieerd met veel van onze handelingen op het moment dat we ze uitvoeren. Bij nader inzien, realiseren we ons dat ze noodzakelijk en al van tevoren bepaald waren.Hume, D. (1765)An Enquiry Concerning Human Understanding, Indianaplolis: Hacket Publishing Co. Second edition. 1993. ISBN 0-87220-230-5 Arthur Schopenhauer behandelde het vraagstuk over de vrije wil en de morele verantwoordelijkheid aan de hand van de volgende begrippen: :"A priori, denkt iedereen van zich zelf dat hij volledig vrij is, zelfs in zijn eigen handelingen, en denkt hij dat hij ieder moment een andere manier van leven kan beginnen… Maar a posteriori, door ervaring, ontdekt hij tot zijn verbazing dat hij niet vrij is, maar ondergeschikt aan noodzakelijkheid, dat hij ondanks al zijn beslissingen en overwegingen zijn handelswijze niet verandert, en dat hij vanaf het begin tot het einde van zijn leven juist die karaktereigenschappen tentoon moet spreiden die hij zelf veroordeelt...."Schopenhauer, Arthur, The Wisdom of Life, p 147 In zijn "On the Freedom of the Will", stelde Schopenhauer: "Je kunt doen wat je wilt, maar op een willekeurig bepaald moment van je leven kun je maar één bepaald iets willen en absoluut niets anders dan dat."Schopenhauer, Arthur, On the Freedom of the Will, Oxford: Basil Blackwell ISBN 0-631-14552-4 Rudolf Steiner, die meewerkte aan een complete uitgave van het werk van Arthur Schopenhauer, , schreef The Philosophy of Freedom, gericht op het probleem van de vrije wil. Steiner (1861-1925) verdeelt het probleem in eerste instantie in de twee aspecten van vrijheid: vrijheid van gedachte en vrijheid van handeling. Hij stelt, dat innerlijke vrijheid wordt bereikt wanneer we de kloof overbruggen tussen onze zintuiglijke impressies, die het uiterlijke voorkomen van de wereld weergeven, en onze gedachten, die ons toegang verschaffen tot de innerlijke kenmerken van de wereld. Uiterlijke vrijheid wordt bereikt door onze daden met morele verbeeldingskracht te laten doordringen. Steiner tracht aan te tonen dat deze twee aspecten van innerlijke en uiterlijke vrijheid integraal aan elkaar verbonden zijn, en werkelijke vrijheid alleen wordt bereikt wanneer ze verenigd zijn.Steiner, R. (1964). Rudolf Steiner Press, London, 1964, 1970, 1972, 1979, 230 pp., translated from the 12th German edition of 1962 by Michael Wilson. ((online)) De hedendaagse filosoof Galen Strawson (geb. 1952) deelt de mening van Locke, dat de juistheid of onjuistheid van het determinisme, niet relevant is voor het probleem.. Hij stelt dat het concept van vrije wil leidt tot een oneindige regressie en derhalve nutteloos is. Strawson stelt dat, als men in een bepaalde situatie verantwoordelijk is voor wat men doet, men ook verantwoordelijk moet zijn voor hoe men is in bepaald mentaal opzicht. Maar het is onmogelijk om verantwoordelijk te zijn voor hoe men is in alle opzichten. Dit is zo, omdat om verantwoordelijk te kunnen zijn in een bepaalde situatie “S”, men verantwoordelijk had moeten zijn voor hoe men was in situatie “S-1”. Om verantwoordelijk te kunnen zijn voor hoe men was in situatie “S-1”, had men verantwoordelijk moeten zijn voor hoe men was in situatie “S-2”, etc. Op zeker punt in de keten moet er een handeling zijn geweest die een nieuwe causale keten heeft veroorzaakt. Maar dit is onmogelijk. Je kunt jezelf of je mentale gesteldheid niet uit het niets scheppen (creatio ex nihilo). Dit argument brengt met zich mee dat vrije wil op zich absurd is, maar niet dat het onverenigbaar is met het determinisme. Strawson noemt zijn eigen visie “pessimisme”, maar het kan geclassificeerd worden als “hard incompatibilisme”. Ted Honderich is van mening dat het determinisme waar is en het compatibilisme en incompatibilisme beide onwaar zijn, en dat het werkelijke probleem hier buiten valt. Honderich handhaaft het principe dat het determinisme waar is, omdat kwantumfenomenen abstracte entiteiten zijn, en geen gebeurtenissen of dingen die kunnen worden waargenomen in ruimte en tijd. Zelfs al zou het gebeurtenissen op microniveau betreffen, dan lijken ze geen enkele relevantie te hebben ten aanzien van de wereld op macroscopisch niveau. Hij stelt dat, ook al is het determinisme waar, het incompatibilisme onwaar is omdat incompatibilisten geen adequate verklaring over de oorsprong hebben gegeven en dit ook niet kunnen. Hij verwerpt het compatibilisme omdat het, net als het incompatibilisme, uitgaat van een enkel, fundamenteel concept van vrijheid. Er zijn in werkelijkheid echter twee concepten van vrijheid: vrijwillige handelingen en oorsprong. Beide concepten zijn nodig om vrijheid van wil en verantwoordelijkheid te kunnen verklaren. Zowel het determinisme als het indeterminisme zijn bedreigingen voor een dergelijke vrijheid. Het afstand nemen van deze concepten van vrijheid zou hetzelfde zijn als het afstand nemen van morele verantwoordelijkheid. Aan de ene kant hebben we onze intuïties, aan de andere kant de wetenschappelijke feiten. Het “nieuwe” probleem is hoe dit conflict op te lossen.Honderich, T. "Determinism as True, Compatibilism and Incompatibilism as Both False and the Real Problem" in The Free Will Handbook , edited by Robert Kane of the University of Texas, published by Oxford University Press in 2001. Morele verantwoordelijkheid Over het algemeen houdt de maatschappij personen verantwoordelijk voor hun handelingen, en zal ze hiervoor complimenteren of veroordelen. Velen geloven echter dat morele verantwoordelijkheid, vrije wil vereist. Een ander belangrijk aspect in de discussie over de vrije wil is dus, of individuen ooit moreel verantwoordelijk kunnen zijn voor hun handelingen, en als dit zo is, in welk opzicht. Incompatibilisten zijn geneigd te geloven dat het determinisme niet strookt met morele verantwoordelijkheid. Het lijkt onmogelijk iemand verantwoordelijk te houden voor een handeling die voorspeld zou kunnen zijn vanaf het begin van tijd. Harde deterministen zeggen “So much the worse for free will” (vrij vertaald: Zo zie je maar weer met die vrije wil), en zij weerleggen het concept.Benditt, Theodore (1998) Philosophy Then and Now with eds. Arnold and Graham. Oxford: Blackwell Publishing, 1998. ISBN 1-55786-742-9 De beroemde advocaat Clarence Darrow, pleitte voor de onschuld van zijn cliënten, Leopold en Loeb, zich beroepend op een dergelijk concept van hard determinisme.Darrow, Clarence, 1924, “The Plea of Clarence Darrow, in Defense of Richard Loeb and Nathan Leopold, Jr., On Trial for Murder” page reference is to the reprint in Philosophical Explorations: Freedom, God, and Goodness, S. Cahn (ed.), New York: Prometheus Books, 1989. Tijdens zijn pleidooi, verklaarde hij: :"Wat heeft deze jongen er mee te doen? Hij was niet zijn eigen vader, hij was niet zijn eigen moeder, hij was niet zijn eigen grootouders. Dit alles was hem in de hand gespeeld. Hij heeft zichzelf niet omgeven door gouvernantes en rijkdom. Hij heeft zichzelf niet gemaakt. En toch zou hij gedwongen zijn om te boeten." Omgekeerd zeggen libertariërs “So much the worse for determinism!”. Daniel Dennett stelt de vraag waarom we ons druk zouden moeten maken over, of iemand wel of niet de eigenschap verantwoordelijkheid had, en speculeert dat het idee van morele verantwoordelijkheid wellicht “slechts een metafysische hunkering” zou zijn. Jean-Paul Sartre stelt dat mensen soms beschuldiging en verantwoordelijkheid ontwijken door zich te verschuilen achter het determinisme: “…we staan altijd klaar om een uitvlucht te zoeken in een geloof in het determinisme als deze vrijheid te zwaar op ons drukt of als we een excuus nodig hebben”.Sartre, J.P. (1943) Being and Nothingness, reprint 1993. New York:Washington Square Press. Hoe dan ook is een niet minder verdedigbare positie, dat het classificeren van zulke mensen in “base” of “dishonest”, niets anders is dan of hun handelingen wel of niet gedetermineerd zijn. Morele verantwoordelijkheid is de kern van de discussie tussen harde deterministen en compatibilisten. Harde deterministen zijn erop ingesteld te accepteren dat individuen vaak “vrije wil” hebben in de strekking van de compatibilist, maar zij ontkennen dat deze betekenis van vrije wil uitgangspunt voor morele verantwoordelijkheid kan zijn. Het feit dat iemands keuzes vrijwillig zijn, volgens harde deterministen, verandert niets het feit dat het determinisme deze persoon zijn verantwoordelijkheid ontneemt. [[Bestand:David Hume.jpg|thumb|Allan Ramsay, David Hume (1766 Scottish National Gallery of Modern Art)]] Compatibilisten daarentegen, stellen dat het determinisme een noodzakelijke voorwaarde is voor morele verantwoordelijkheid. De gemeenschap kan iemand niet verantwoordelijk houden, tenzij zijn handelingen door iets waren gedetermineerd. Dit argument kan worden teruggevoerd tot David Hume. Als indeterminisme waar is, dan zijn de gebeurtenissen die niet gedetermineerd zijn willekeurig. Het is bedenkelijk om iemands uitgevoerde handelingen die spontaan door zijn zenuwstelsel zijn gegenereerd, te complimenteren of veroordelen. Daarentegen, moet men kunnen aantonen hoe de handelingen voortgekomen is uit iemands wensen en voorkeuren (iemands karakter), voordat men de persoon moreel verantwoordelijk kan stellen. Libertariërs kunnen daar op antwoorden, dat niet-gedetermineerde handelingen totaal niet willekeurig zijn, en dat zij een resultaat zijn van een onafhankelijke wil waarvan de beslissingen niet-gedetermineerd zijn. Dit argument wordt door compatibilisten onbevredigend bevonden, omdat dit het probleem ons een stap terug voert. Het lijkt ook een soort mysterieuze metafysica te impliceren, alsmede het concept van ex nihilo nihil fit (Uit niets wordt niets). Libertariërs hebben daarop als antwoord geprobeerd opheldering te geven over hoe de ongedetermineerde wil verbonden kan zijn aan een sterke macht.O'Connor, Timothy ed. Agents, Causes, & Event: Essays on Indeterminism and Free Will, 1995 Oxford University Press. Paulus, stelt het probleem van de morele verantwoordelijkheid, in zijn “Brief aan de Romeinen”, als volgt aan de orde: "Heeft de pottenbakker niet de vrijheid om van dezelfde klomp klei zowel een kostbare vaas als een alledaagse pot te maken?”.Paulus, "Brief aan de Romeinen", 9:21, De Nieuwe Bijbelvertaling Volgens deze visie kunnen individuen toch veroordeeld worden voor hun handelingen, ook al waren deze handelingen uiteindelijk volledig door God bepaald. Een vergelijkbare visie is, dat de individuele aansprakelijkheid in het individuele karakter zit. Dit houdt in dat iemand met het karakter van een moordenaar, geen andere keuze heeft dan het moorden, maar toch veroordeeld kan worden omdat het rechtvaardig is om mensen voor hun slechte karakter te straffen. In hoeverre iemands karakter bepaald is, is in dit perspectief niet relevant. Robert Cummins en anderen, stellen daarom dat mensen niet beoordeeld zouden moeten worden naar hun individuele handelingen, maar eerder naar hoe deze handelingen “reflect on their character”. Als het karakter (hoe ook gedefinieerd) de overheersende causale factor is in het bepalen van iemands keuzes, en deze keuzes in moreel opzicht fout zijn, dan zou men de persoon ook verantwoordelijk moeten stellen voor deze keuzes, ongeacht genen en andere factoren.Vuoso, G. (1987) "Background Responsibility and Excuse," Yale Law Journal, 96, pp. 1680–81Cummins, R. "Culpability" and Mental Disorder", p. 244 Een uitzondering op de veronderstelling dat morele aansprakelijkheid in het individuele karakter ligt, of in de vrijwillige handelingen, is in situaties waarin de insanity defense (of het daaruit voortvloeiende diminished responsibility (minder toerekeningsvatbaarheid)) aangehaald kan worden als argument dat de schulddaad niet het product is van een schuldige gedachte.Goldstein, A. M., Morse, S. J. & Shapiro, D. L. 2003 "Evaluation of criminal responsibility". In Forensic psychology. vol. 11 (ed. A. M. Goldstein), pp. 381–406. New York: Wiley. In dergelijke situaties gaan rechtssystemen van de meeste westerse gemeenschappen ervan uit dat de persoon in zeker opzicht niet schuldig is, omdat zijn handelingen een gevolg zijn van abnormale hersenactiviteit. Joshua Greene en Jonathan Cohen, onderzoekers op het gebied van de neuro-ethiek, stellen op basis van dergelijke gevallen dat ons huidige besef van morele verantwoordelijkheid gebaseerd is op libertarische (en dualistische) intuïties.Greene, J. Cohen, J. (2004). "For the law, neuroscience changes nothing and everything". Philosophical Transactions of the Royal Society of London B, 359, 1775–1785. Zij stellen dat in cognitief neurowetenschappelijk onderzoek voorbij gegaan wordt aan deze intuïties, door aan te geven dat de hersenen verantwoordelijk zijn voor onze handelingen, en niet alleen in gevallen van duidelijke psychoses, maar ook in minder duidelijke situaties. Beschadiging van de frontale kwabben bijvoorbeeld, verminderen het vermogen om onzekere risico’s in te schatten en verstandige besluiten te nemen, en leiden daarom tot een verhoogde aannemelijkheid dat iemand een gewelddadige misdaad zal plegen.Brower M.C. and Price B.H. (2001). "Neuropsychiatry of frontal lobe dysfunction in violent and criminal behaviour: a critical review". Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery and Psychiatry, 71: 720–726. Dit geldt niet alleen voor patiënten die een beschadiging aan de voorhoofdskwabben hebben opgelopen door een ongeluk of beroerte, maar ook voor adolescenten die een verminderde voorhoofdskwabben activiteit vertonen in vergelijking tot volwassenenSteinberg, L., Scott, E. S. (2003). "Less guilty by reason of adolescence: developmental immaturity, diminished responsibility, and the juvenile death penalty". American Psychologist 58, 1009–1018., en zelfs voor chronisch verwaarloosde en mishandelde kinderen.Teicher, M. H., Anderson, S. L., Polcari, A., Anderson, C. M., Navalta, C. P., and Kim, D. M. (2003). "The neurobiological consequences of early stress and childhood maltreatment". Neuroscience and Behavioral Reviews, 27: 33–44. In elk van deze gevallen kan men stellen dat de schuldige partij minder verantwoordelijk is voor zijn handelingen. Greene en Cohen voorspellen dat wanneer zulke voorbeelden meer gemeengoed worden en bekendheid krijgen, interpretaties van vrije wil en morele verantwoordelijkheid door jury’s, zich verder zullen verwijderen van het concept van libertarische intuïtie dat hen nu ondersteunt. Ook stellen Green en Cohen dat rechtssystemen deze libertarische interpretatie niet nodig hebben. Alleen vergeldingsconcepten van rechtvaardiging waarbij het doel van het rechtssysteem het straffen van mensen voor misdaden is, hebben de libertarische intuïtie nodig. Consequentialistische benaderingen van rechtsgelding, die het promoten van toekomstig welzijn tot doel hebben, i.p.v. een verdiende straf te geven, kunnen zich zelfs staande houden tegenover een harde deterministische interpretatie van vrije wil. De rechtssystemen en concepten van de rechtspleging kunnen dus gehandhaafd blijven, zelfs wanneer nieuw neurowetenschappelijk bewijs de libertarische intuïties van vrije wil zou ondermijnen. In de wetenschap Natuurkunde Veel, maar niet alle, argumenten voor of tegen vrije wil behelzen een aanname over de waar of onwaarheid van het determinisme. De wetenschappelijke methode wekt de verwachting deze aannames in feiten om te kunnen zetten. Toch zouden zulke feiten nog steeds gecombineerd moeten worden met filosofische overwegingen, om tot een argument voor of tegen vrije wil te kunnen komen. Bijvoorbeeld, als compatibilisme waar is, dan zou de waarheid van het determinisme geen rol spelen in de vraag over het bestaan van de vrije wil. Aan de andere kant, zou een bewijs van het determinisme in combinatie met een uitspraak voor het incompatibilisme, opgeteld resulteren in een uitspraak tegen de vrije wil. Volgens oude wetenschappelijke gedachte werd het universum vaak als deterministisch beschrevenbijvoorbeeld in het denken van Democritus of de Cārvākans, en beweerden sommige geleerden dat het eenvoudig verzamelen van voldoende informatie hen in staat zou stellen de toekomst uiterst nauwkeurig te kunnen voorspellen. De moderne wetenschap, daartegenover, is een mengeling van deterministische en stochastische theorieën.Boniolo, G. and Vidali, P. (1999) Filosofia della Scienza, Milan: Mondadori. ISBN 88-424-9359-7 De kwantummechanica voorspelt gebeurtenissen slechts in termen van waarschijnlijkheid, hierdoor verwarring veroorzakend over de vraag of het universum überhaupt deterministisch is. De mogelijkheid dat het universum op macroscopisch niveau wellicht bestuurd wordt door indeterministische wetten, zoals dit algemeen aanvaard wordt op kwantum niveau, heeft de interesse in de vrije wil onder natuurkundigen weer opgewekt.[http://www.fortunecity.com/emachines/e11/86/freeuni.html Davies, P. Chaos Frees the Universe] Er zijn echter wel een aantal bezwaren. Door sommigen wordt beweerd dat kwantum indeterminisme zich beperkt tot microscopische fenomenen.[http://www.ucl.ac.uk/~uctytho/dfwVariousHonderichKanebook.htm Honderich, E. Determinism as True, Compatibilism and Incompatibilism as Both False, and the Real Problem] De bewering dat gebeurtenissen op atomisch of corpusculair (deeltjes) niveau niet vast te stellen zijn, kan experimenteel en zelfs technologisch worden bestreden: Sommige hardwarematige random nummer generatoren, bijvoorbeeld, werken door het versterken van kwantum effecten tot praktisch bruikbare signalen. Dit zou echter alleen neerkomen op een macroscopisch indeterminisme als aangetoond kan worden dat microscopische gebeurtenissen werkelijk indeterministisch zijn. Deze beschouwing leidt tot de kritiek op de op indeterminisme gebaseerde vrije wil, op basis van de stelling dat de kwantummechanica niet willekeurig is, maar enkel onvoorspelbaar. Sommige wetenschappelijke deterministen, in navolging van Albert Einstein, geloven in zgn. “verborgen variabelen theorieën”, volgens welke de onvoorspelbaarheid van de kwantummechanica veroorzaakt wordt door het negeren van een additionele groep van fysische variabelen die niet expliciet inbegrepen is in de standaard theorie (voor meer informatie: Bohm interpration en EPR paradox).Ghirardi, G. (1997) Un' Occhiata alle Carte di Dio. Milan:Il Saggiatore. ISBN 88-428-0947-0 Deze theorieën werden in twijfel getrokken door de experimentele testen van Bell’s Inequality. Later kwam er ook een meer filosofisch bezwaar. Er is gesteld dat wanneer een handeling heeft plaatsgevonden ten gevolge van kwantumonzekerheid, dit op zichzelf betekent dat vrije wil ontbreekt, aangezien een dergelijke handeling niet gecontroleerd kan zijn door iemand die beweert zo’n vrije wil te bezitten.[http://www.reason.com/news/show/34767.html Reason Online. Freedom Evolves] Als deze bewering verenigd wordt met incompatibilisme, dan zou daar uit voortvloeien dat vrije wil onmogelijk is, aangezien het niet verenigbaar zou zijn met zowel determinisme als indeterminisme, en dit zijn de enige opties. Wanneer het daarentegen verenigd wordt met compatibilisme, dan zou dit betekenen dat vrije wil alleen mogelijk is in een deterministisch universum. Robert Kane heeft het succes van de kwantummechanica en de chaostheorie uitgebuit om incompatibilistische vrijheid te verdedigen in zijn “The Significance of Free Will”, en andere werken.Kane, Robert. 1996b. The Significance of Free Will. New York: Oxford University Press. ISBN 0-19-512656-4 Genetica Evenals fysici, hebben ook biologen regelmatig vragen behandeld met betrekking tot de vrije wil. Het Nature-nurture-debat (aanleg-opvoeding-debat) is één van de meest verhitte discussies in de biologie, betreffende het belang van genetica en biologie versus cultuur en leefomgeving, voor de verklaring van het menselijk gedrag.Pinel, P.J. (1990) Biopsychology. Prentice Hall Inc. ISBN 88-15-07174-1 De visie van de meeste onderzoekers is dat veel menselijke gedragingen verklaard kunnen worden in termen van menselijke hersenen, genen en evolutionair verleden.DeFries, J. C., McGuffin, P., McClearn, G. E., Plomin, R. (2000) Behavioral Genetics 4th ED. W H Freeman & Co.Morris, D. (1967) The Naked Ape. New York:McGraw-Hill. ISBN 0-385-33430-3Dawkins, R. (1976) The Selfish Gene. Oxford:Oxford University Press. ISBN 88-04-39318-1 Hiermee dreigt het gevaar dat een dergelijke toekenning het onmogelijk maakt om anderen verantwoordelijk te stellen voor hun daden. In de visie van Steven Pinker, is de angst voor determinisme in de context van “genetica” en “evolutie” een vergissing, en is dit een “confusion of explanation with exculpation” (verwarring van verklaring met vrijspraak). Voor verantwoordelijkheid hoeft gedrag niet zonder oorzaak te zijn, zolang het gedrag reageert op goed- en afkeuring.Pinker, S.(2002) The Blank Slate: The Modern Denial of Human Nature. London:Penguin. p.179 ISBN 0-14-200334-4 Bovendien is het niet zeker dat bepaling door leefomgeving, minder bedreigend is voor de vrije wil dan genetische bepaling.Lewontin, R. (2000)It Ain't Necessarily So:The Dream of the Human Genome and other Illusions. New York:NYREV Inc. ISBN 88-420-6418-1 Neurowetenschap thumb|right|200px|Typische opname van de “readiness potential”. [[Benjamin Libet|Libet onderzocht of de neurale activiteit overeenstemde met de “gevoelde intentie” (of wil) om te bewegen, door proefpersonen.]] Het is mogelijk geworden om het levende brein te bestuderen, en onderzoekers kunnen nu de beslissingmakende “machine” in werking zien (zie ook neurowetenschap). Een rudimentair experiment op dit gebied was uitgevoerd door Benjamin Libet in de tachtiger jaren (20e eeuw), waarin hij elke proefpersoon vroeg om een willekeurig moment te kiezen om zijn pols te bewegen terwijl hij de daarmee geassocieerde hersenactiviteit mat( In het bijzonder de stijging van het elektrische signaal, ook wel “readiness potential” genoemd, of gereedheidspotentieel). Alhoewel het algemeen bekend was dat het gereedheidspotentieel aan de fysieke beweging voorafgaat, stelde Libet de vraag of het gereedheidspotentieel correspondeerde met de gevoelde intentie om te bewegen. Om te bepalen wanneer de proefpersoon de intentie om te bewegen voelde, vroeg hij hem te kijken naar de grote wijzer van een klok en daarvan de positie aan te geven op het moment dat hij de bewuste wil had om te bewegen.Libet, B., Gleason, C.A., Wright, E.W., Pearl, D.K. (1983). Time of conscious intention to act in relation to onset of cerebral activity (readiness-potential). The unconscious initiation of a freely voluntary act. Brain. 106 (3):623–642. PMID 6640273 Libet ontdekte dat de onbewuste hersenactiviteit die resulteerde in de bewuste beslissing van de proefpersoon om zijn pols te bewegen, ongeveer een halve seconde eerder begon dan dat de proefpersoon bewust voelde dat hij had besloten om te bewegen.Libet, B. (1985) Unconscious cerebral initiative and the role of conscious will in voluntary action. Behavioral and Brain Sciences, 8: 529–566. Libets bevindingen suggereren dat de beslissingen gemaakt door een proefpersoon, eerst gemaakt zijn in een onderbewustzijnsniveau en pas daarna vertaald worden in een “bewuste beslissing”, en dat de overtuiging van de proefpersoon dat het plaatsvond in opdracht van zijn wil slechts toe te schrijven was aan zijn retrospectieve gezichtspunt ten opzichte van de handeling. De interpretatie van deze bevindingen zijn bekritiseerd door Daniel Dennett, die stelt dat mensen hun aandacht zullen moeten verplaatsen van hun aandacht voor de klok, en dat dit een tijdelijke wanverhouding veroorzaakt tussen de gevoelde wilservaring en de waargenomen positie van de klokwijzer.Dennett, D. (1991) Consciousness Explained. The Penguin Press. ISBN 0-7139-9037-6 (UK Hardcover edition, 1992) ISBN 0-316-18066-1 (paperback)Dennett, Daniel C and Marcel, Kinsbourne (1992)Time and the Observer. Behavioral and Brain Sciences 15(2), 183–247. In overeenstemming met dit argument hebben latere onderzoeken aangetoond dat de exacte numerieke waarde varieert, afhangende van de aandachtigheid.Haggard, P. and Eimer, M. (1999). On the relation between brain potentials and the awareness of voluntary movements. Experimental Brain Research 126, 128–133. PMID 10333013Trevena, J.A. and Miller, J. (2002). Cortical movement preparation before and after a conscious decision to move. Consciousness and Cognition 11, 162–190. PMID 12191935 Ondanks de verschillen in de exacte numerieke waarde, heeft de hoofdbevinding stand gehouden.Haggard, P. (2005). Conscious intention and motor cognition. Trends in Cognitive Sciences 9, 6 : 290–295. PMID 15925808 Als variant op deze opdracht, vroegen Haggard en Eimer proefpersonen niet alleen te beslissen op welk moment, maar ook welke hand te bewegen. In dit geval correleerde de gevoelde intentie meer met de “lateralized readiness potential” (LRP), een EEG component die het verschil meet tussen de linker en rechter hersenhemisfeer activiteit. Haggard en Eimer stellen dat het gevoel van bewuste wil daarom moet volgen op de beslissing om één van de handen te bewegen, aangezien het LRP de beslissing om een bepaalde hand op te tillen weergeeft. Verwante experimenten hebben aangetoond dat neurostimulatie invloed kan hebben op welke hand mensen bewegen, ofschoon de ervaring van vrije wil zelfs intact was. Ammon en Gandevia hebben ontdekt dat het mogelijk was om te beïnvloeden welke hand mensen bewegen, door frontale gebieden die betrokken zijn bij het bepalen van beweging te stimuleren met gebruik van transcraniële magnetische stimulatie in de linker- of rechterhemisfeer van de hersenen.Ammon, K. and Gandevia, S.C. (1990) Transcranial magnetic stimulation can influence the selection of motor programmes. Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery and Psychiatry 53: 705–707. PMID 2213050 Rechtshandige mensen zouden normaal gesproken 60% van de tijd kiezen om hun rechterhand te bewegen, maar wanneer de rechterhemisfeer gestimuleerd werd zouden ze in plaats daarvan 80% van de tijd hun linkerhand kiezen (vergeet niet dat de rechterhemisfeer van de hersenen verantwoordelijk is voor de linkerhelft van het lichaam, en de linkerhemisfeer voor de rechterhelft). Ondanks de invloed van buitenaf op het maken van hun beslissing, bleven de proefpersonen volhouden dat zij geloofden dat hun handkeuze vrijwillig gemaakt was. In een navolgend experiment, kregen Álvaro Pascual-Leone en collega’s vergelijkbare resultaten, maar zij merkte tevens op dat de transcraniële magnetische stimulatie plaats moet vinden binnen 200 milliseconden, in overeenstemming met de tijdsduur afgeleid van de Libet experimenten.Brasil-Neto, J.P., Pascual-Leone, A., Valls-Solé, J., Cohen, L.G. and Hallett, M. (1992) Focal transcranial magnetic stimulation and response bias in a forced-choice task. Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery and Psychiatry 55: 964–966. PMID 1431962 Ondanks deze bevindingen, interpreteert Libet zelf zijn experiment niet als bewijs van de onwerkzaamheid van bewuste vrije wil— hij attendeert er op dat, ook al kan de neiging een knop in te drukken oplopen gedurende 500 milliseconden, de bewuste wil het recht behoudt die handeling in de laatste paar milliseconden te weigeren.Libet, (2003). "Can Conscious Experience affect brain Activity?", Journal of Consciousness Studies 10, nr. 12, pp 24–28. Volgens dit model kunnen onbewuste impulsen om een wilsdaad uit te voeren, onderdrukt worden door de bewuste inspanningen van de proefpersoon (soms vermeld als “free won’t”, “vrij niet doen”). Een vergelijking wordt ook wel gemaakt met een golfspeler, die wellicht zijn golfstok meerdere malen zal slingeren voordat hij de bal raakt. De handeling wordt eenvoudigweg afgekeurd in de laatste milliseconden. Max Velmans stelt echter dat “free won’t” (het niet-willen) wel eens net zoveel neurale voorbereiding nodig zou kunnen hebben als “vrije wil”.Velmans, M. (2003) "Preconscious free will", Journal of Consciousness Studies 10, nr. 12, pp 42–61. Neurologie en psychologie Er zijn verscheidene hersenengerelateerde condities waarin iemands handelingen niet beschouwd worden als zijnde volledig onder zijn of haar controle. Alhoewel het bestaan van dergelijke condities niet meteen het bestaan van vrije wil weerlegt, is onderzoek naar zulke condities, zoals de bovengenoemde neurowetenschappelijke onderzoeken, van belang voor het ontwikkelen van modellen over hoe de hersenen onze ervaring van vrije wil zou kunnen vormen. Bijvoorbeeld; mensen die lijden aan het Tourette syndroom en daaraan gerelateerde tic afwijking maken ongecontroleerde spierbewegingen en uitspraken, tics genoemd, hoewel zij dit liever niet zouden doen wanneer dit sociaal ongepast is. Tics worden gekarakteriseerd als semi-vrijwillig of “unvoluntary”,Tourette Syndrome Association. Definitions and Classification of Tic Disorders. Accessed 19 Aug 2006. omdat zij niet zuiver onvrijwillig zijn. Ze kunnen worden ervaren als een vrijwillige reactie op een niet gewilde aangekondigde drang. Tics worden ervaren als onweerstaanbaar en moeten uiteindelijk uitgevoerd worden. Mensen met een Tourette syndroom kunnen soms hun tics tot op zekere hoogte onderdrukken gedurende beperkte tijd, maar dit leidt tot een latere explosie van tics. De controle die kan worden uitgeoefend (van secondes tot uren) zal de uiteindelijke explosie van tics slechts uitstellen en verergeren.Zinner S.H. (2000) Tourette disorder. Pediatric Review, 21(11):372. PMID 11077021 Bij een “alien hand syndroom (AHS)”, produceert een ledemaat van de gekwelde persoon zinvolle gedragingen zonder de intentie van de persoon. De klinische definitie vereist “het gevoel dat een ledemaat vreemd is of een eigen wil heeft, samen met aantoonbare onvrijwillige motoriek” (met nadruk “zonderling”).Doody RS, Jankovic J. (1992). The alien hand and related signs. Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery and Psychiatry, 55:806–810. PMID 1402972 Het syndroom is vaak het gevolg van een beschadiging aan het corpus callosum, enerzijds wanneer het is gescheiden ter behandeling van hardnekkige epilepsie, of te wijten aan een beroerte. De standaard neurologische verklaring is dat de gevoelde wil weergegeven door de taaldominante linker hemisfeer niet correspondeert met de handelingen uitgevoerd door de niet-taaldominante rechter hemisfeer, en zo suggererend dat de twee hemisferen onafhankelijk besef van vrije wil zouden kunnen hebben.Scepkowski, L.A., & Cronin-Golomb, A. (2003). The alien hand: cases, categorizations, and anatomical correlates. Behavioral and Cognitive Neuroscience Reviews, 2(4):261–277. PMID 15006289Bundick, T., Spinella, M. (2000). Subjective experience, involuntary movement, and posterior alien hand syndrome. Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery and Psychiatry, 68:83–85 PMID 10601408 Vergelijkbaar is één van de belangrijkste diagnostische symptomen van schizofrenie, namelijk de illusie dat men beheerst wordt door een externe macht.Schneider, K. (1959). Clinical Psychopathology. New York: Grune and Stratton. Mensen met schizofrenie zullen soms vertellen dat, hoewel ze wel wereldse handelingen uitvoeren, ze de bepaalde uitgevoerde handeling niet geïnitieerd of gewild hadden. Dit is soms als zijnde een robot die door iemand anders wordt aangestuurd. Alhoewel er nog geen duidelijkheid bestaat over de neurale werking van schizofrenie, is een invloedrijke hypothese dat er een storing is in de hersensystemen die de motoriek vergelijken met de ontvangen feedback van het lichaam (bekend als proprioceptie), resulterend in bijkomende hallucinaties en waanvoorstellingen over de controle (beheersing).Frith CD, Blakemore S, Wolpert DM. (2000). Explaining the symptoms of schizophrenia: abnormalities in the awareness of action. Brain Brain Research Reviews. 2000 Mar;31(2-3):357-63. PMID 10719163 Ook obsessief-compulsieve stoornis (OCS) en ander compulsief gedrag, zoals compulsieve eetstoornis en verslaving, kunnen in verband gebracht worden met een ontbreken van vrije wil. En alleen aanwijzingen, of gradaties, hiervoor zouden gerelateerd kunnen worden aan een ontbreken van “totale” vrije wil. Determinisme en emergentiegedrag In de generatieve filosofie van de cognitiewetenschap en de evolutionaire psychologie, wordt aangenomen dat vrije wil niet bestaat.Kenrick, D. T., Li, N. P., & Butner, J. (2003). "Dynamical evolutionary psychology: Individual decision rules and emergent social norms." Psychological Review, 2003 Jan;110(1):3–28. PMID 12529056Epstein J.M. and Axtell R. (1996) Growing Artificial Societies - Social Science from the Bottom. Cambridge MA, MIT Press. Een illusie van vrije wil, ontstaat echter in deze theoretische context, middels het genereren van oneindigheid of rekenkundig complex gedrag door de interactie binnen een eindige reeks van regels en parameters. De onvoorspelbaarheid van het optredend gedrag van deterministische processen, leidt dus tot een perceptie van vrije wil, zelfs nu vrije wil als een ontologische entiteit aangenomen wordt niet te bestaan. In dit geheel, ook al zou het gedrag van tevoren kunnen worden berekend, zal niets eenvoudiger zijn dan het louter waarnemen van het resultaat van de eigen berekeningen van de hersenen.Wolfram, Stephen, A New Kind of Science. Wolfram Media, Inc., May 14, 2002. ISBN 1-57955-008-8 Sommige strategische bordspellen, ter verduidelijking, hebben strenge regels waarbij geen informatie (zoals de voorkant van een kaart bij kaartspellen) verborgen is voor geen van beide spelers, en waarin geen gebruik wordt gemaakt van willekeur (zoals het gooien van dobbelstenen) tijdens het spel. Desondanks kunnen strategische spellen zoals schaak en vooral Go, met zijn eenvoudige deterministische regels, een extreem hoog aantal van onvoorspelbare zetten hebben. Analoog gezien, suggereren “emergentisten” dat de ervaring van vrije wil voortkomt uit de interactie tussen eindige regels en parameters die oneindig en onvoorspelbaar gedrag genereren. Wanneer echter “al” deze gebeurtenissen verklaard zouden zijn, en er zou een mogelijkheid bekend zijn om deze gebeurtenissen te evalueren, dan zou het schijnbaar onvoorspelbaar gedrag voorspelbaar worden.Kenrick, D. T., Li, N. P., & Butner, J. 2003; Nowak A., Vallacher R.R., Tesser A., Borkowski W., 2000Epstein J.M. and Axtell R. 1996; Epstein J.M. 1999 Cellulaire automaat en de generatieve wetenschappen modelleren emergentie-processen van sociaal gedrag binnen deze filosofie, aantonend dat de ervaring van vrije wil een gave van onwetendheid is, of een product van onvolledige informatie. Functieleer of experimentele psychologie Contributies aan het debat over de vrije wil, uit de experimentele psychologie, zijn hoofdzakelijk gekomen uit het werk over de bewuste wil van sociaal psycholoog Daniel Wegner. In zijn boek “The Illusion of Conscious Will”, resumeert Wegner empirisch bewijs dat de visie ondersteunt dat menselijke perceptie van bewuste beheersing een illusie is. Wegner merkt op dat een gebeurtenis verondersteld is een tweede gebeurtenis te hebben veroorzaakt wanneer voldaan wordt aan twee voorwaarden: 1) de eerste gebeurtenis volgt direct op de tweede, en 2) de eerste gebeurtenis is consistent met het hebben veroorzaakt van de tweede gebeurtenis. Als iemand een explosie hoort en een boom ziet omvallen, bijvoorbeeld, zal die persoon waarschijnlijk concluderen dat de explosie het vallen van de boom heeft veroorzaakt. Als de explosie echter plaatsvindt ná het vallen van de boom (ofwel, aan de eerste voorwaarde wordt niet voldaan), of in plaats van een explosie de persoon een telefoon hoort rinkelen (ofwel, aan de tweede voorwaarde wordt niet voldaan), dan zal de persoon waarschijnlijk geen van beide geluiden in verband brengen met het vallen van de boom. Wegner heeft dit principe toegepast op de conclusies die mensen trekken betreffende hun eigen bewuste wil. Karakteristiek voor mensen is dat zij een gedachte ervaren die consistent is met een gedrag, en vervolgens opmerken dat zij zelf dit gedrag vertonen. Als gevolg concluderen mensen dat hun gedachten het waargenomen gedrag moeten hebben veroorzaakt. Het is Wegner echter gelukt om gedachten en gedragingen van mensen zo te manipuleren, dat ze voldoen of niet voldoen aan de twee voorwaarden voor causale gevolgtrekking. Hierdoor heeft Wegner kunnen aantonen dat mensen gedragingen die zij in feite niet hebben veroorzaakt toch zullen ervaren als product van hun eigen wil, en omgekeerd, dat mensen er toe gebracht kunnen worden om het gedragingen die zij wel veroorzaakten, als ongewild te ervaren. Dergelijk onderzoek impliceert dat de perceptie van bewuste wil niet gebonden is aan het uitvoeren van de werkelijke gedragingen. Alhoewel velen dit onderzoek interpreteren als een aanval op het betoog voor vrije wil, beweert Wegner dat zijn werk alleen informeert over de mechanismen betreffende de perceptie van beheersing, en niet betreffende de beheersing zelf. Vrije wil in het recht Het recht gaat op verschillende plaatsen ervan uit dat mensen bewuste handelingen kunnen verrichten. Dat geldt ook voor entiteiten die door mensen worden opgericht (rechtspersonen). Het uitgangspunt is dat de menselijke wil vrij is. Het recht trekt zich daarbij weinig aan van gedragswetenschappelijke verklaringen die de vrije wil ter discussie stellen, zoals in de criminologie. Om die reden kunnen handelingen die in strijd zijn met recht aan mensen worden verweten. Verwijtbaarheid kan een voorwaarde zijn voor het kunnen opleggen van sancties. Wel zal die verwijtbaarheid in veel gevallen wegvallen wanneer blijkt dat een geestelijke stoornis de vrije wil heeft beïnvloed. Hij hierbij valt te denken aan de ontoerekeningsvatbaarheid. Dit tast het uitgangspunt van de vrije wil echter niet aan. Zoals op meer plaatsen in het recht, steunt het concept van de vrije wil voor een deel op ficties die eerder gebaseerd zijn op maatschappelijke waarden en normen, dan op een wetenschappelijke onderbouwing.A.S. Hartkamp, Asser's handleiding tot de beoefening van het Nederlands burgerlijk recht. 4-II Algemene leer der overeenkomsten, Deventer: Kluwer 2004, nr. 107. Dat betekent dat een rechter niet zal onderzoeken of een bepaalde handeling is gewild: het willen wordt uit de handeling afgeleid omdat een handeling een bepaalde betekenis heeft. Het tegendeel kan door degene die heeft gehandeld in sommige gevallen wel worden aangetoond. De wil is in het recht vaak een institutie, omdat een werkelijke handeling vaak een bepaalde juridische kwalificatie krijgt als 'wilsuiting'. Aan die wilsuiting zijn vervolgens in het systeem van het recht allerlei gevolgen verbonden waarop de werkelijke wil niet was gericht. Niettemin gaat het recht ervan uit dat die gevolgen wel zijn gewild. Zo heeft sluiten van een overeenkomst tot gevolg dat de regels van het overeenkomstenrecht van toepassing worden. Omdat iedereen geacht wordt de wet te kennen, kan volgens de principes van het recht niemand een beroep doen op onbekendheid met de juridische betekenis van zijn handelingen. De legitimatie van het feit dat iemand door het rechtssysteem gedwongen wordt de rechtsgevolgen te aanvaarden, vloeit voort uit vermoeden dat zijn vrije wil op die gevolgen gericht was. Dit vermoeden is - naar de regels van het recht - in principe onweerlegbaar. Vrije wil in de boeddhistische filosofie Het boeddhisme accepteert vrijheid, maar het wijst het idee van een 'handelend persoon' af, en daarmee het idee dat vrijheid de vrije wil van een persoon is.Gier, Nicholas and Kjellberg, Paul. "Buddhism and the Freedom of the Will: Pali and Mahayanist Responses" in Freedom and Determinism. Campbell, Joseph Keim; O'Rourke, Michael; and Shier, David. 2004. MIT Press Gautama Boeddha zei: “Er is vrij handelen, er is een gevolg ervan, maar ik zie geen 'persoon' die vanuit het de ene combinatie van elementen naar de volgende overgaat, behalve de relatie tussen die elementen zelf.” Het boeddhisme gelooft noch in een absolute vrije wil, noch in het determinisme. Het predikt een middendoctrine die pratitya-samutpada wordt genoemd in het Sanskriet, die vaak vertaald wordt met “afhankelijk ontstaan”. Het maakt deel uit van de theorie van de Karma in het Boeddhisme. Het Boeddhistische begrip van karma is hoofdzakelijk gericht op oorzaak en gevolg van morele handelingen. In het Boeddhisme wordt geleerd dat het idee van absolute vrijheid van keuze onzinnig is, omdat het de werkelijkheid van iemands fysieke behoeften en omstandigheden ontkent. Net zo fout is het idee dat we geen keuze hebben in het leven, of dat alles voorbestemd is. Het ontkennen van vrijheid zou het ondermijnen betekenen van de inspanningen van Boeddhisten tot morele ontwikkeling (door onze mogelijkheid om vrijelijk te kiezen voor barmhartige daden). “Pubbekatahetuvada”, het geloof dat al het geluk en lijden voortkomt uit vroegere daden, wordt volgens de Boeddhistische doctrines beschouwd als een onjuiste visie. Omdat Boeddhisten een werkelijke, onveranderende persoonlijkheid afwijzen, staan zij ook niet open voor de traditionele compatibilistische strategieën. In plaats daarvan is de Boeddhistische filosofische methode, het onderzoeken van de metafysica van oorzakelijkheid. In het oude India vonden vele verhitte discussies over de oorzakelijkheid plaats, tussen Jains, Nyayisten, Samkhyisten, Carvakans en Boeddhisten, ieder met zijn eigen lichtelijk afwijkende opvattingen. In vele opzichten staat het boeddhistische standpunt dichter bij een theorie van “conditionaliteit” dan een theorie van “oorzakelijkheid”, vooral zoals dit toegelicht wordt door Nagarjuna in de Mūlamadhyamakakārikā. Een hedendaagse Amerikaanse monnik, Thanissaro Bhikkhu, formuleert het als volgt: “Buddha’s leringen over karma zijn interessant omdat het een combinatie is van oorzakelijkheid en vrije wil. Als dingen volledig oorzakelijk bepaald zouden zijn, zou je geen mogelijkheid hebben om een bekwaamheid te ontwikkelen – je daden zouden volledig voorbestemd zijn. Als er helemaal geen oorzakelijkheid zou zijn, dan zouden bekwaamheden nutteloos zijn omdat dingen dan constant zouden veranderen zonder enige vorm van betekenis of reden hiervoor. Maar juist omdat er een element van oorzakelijkheid bestaat en dit element van vrije wil, kun je in het leven bekwaamheden verwerven.Bhikkhu, T. (1997) Dhammapada: A Translation, Barre, MA: Dhamma Dana Publications” Vrije wil in de hindoeïstische filosofie De zes orthodoxe (astika) scholen van gedachten in de hindoeïstische filosofie, staan niet geheel op één lijn wat betreft het vraagstuk van de vrije wil. Volgens de Samkhya, bijvoorbeeld, heeft materie totaal geen vrijheid en ontbreekt het de ziel aan capaciteit om de openbaring van materie te beheersen. De enige ware vrijheid (kaivalya) bestaat in het besef van de ultieme gescheidenheid van materie en het zelf. Volgens de Yoga school is alleen Ishvara werkelijk vrij, en is haar vrijheid onderscheiden van alle gevoelens, gedachten, handelingen of wilsuitingen, en is daarom dus helemaal geen vrijheid van wil. De metafysica van de Nyaya en Vaisheshika scholen suggereren nadrukkelijk een geloof in het determinisme, maar lijken geen expliciete stelling in te nemen aangaande het determinisme of de vrije wil.Koller, J. (2007) Asian Philosophies. 5th ed. Prentice Hall. ISBN 0-13-092385-0 Een citaat van Vedantist Swami Vivekananda, geeft een goed voorbeeld van de bezorgdheid over vrije wil in de hindoetraditie. "Daarom zien we meteen dat er niet zoiets kan bestaan als vrije wil; de woorden zelf vormen een contradictie omdat wil dat is wat we weten, en alles wat we weten binnen het universum ligt, en alles binnen het universum gevormd is door condities van tijd, ruimte en oorzakelijkheid………Om vrijheid te verwerven moeten we de grenzen van het universum overschrijden; het kan niet hier worden gevonden.Swami Vivekananda (1907) "Freedom" from The Complete Works of Swami Vivekananda. vol. 1. ((online))" Het bovengenoemde citaat is echter door mensen vaak verkeerd opgevat. Zij denken dat Vivekananda bedoelde dat alles van tevoren bepaald is. Wat Vivekananda in werkelijkheid bedoelde met het niet bestaan van de vrije wil, was dat de wil niet vrij was omdat hij sterk beïnvloed was door de wet van oorzaak en gevolg. Vivekananda heeft echter nooit gezegd dat het volkomen gedetermineerd was en wees met nadruk op de kracht van de bewuste keuze om je verleden Karma te veranderen. De volgende twee citaten van Vivekananda geven een duidelijker beeld. "Het is de lafaard en de gek die zegt, dit is zijn lot. Maar het is de krachtige persoon die opstaat en zegt, ik zal mijn eigen lot bepalen". "De wil is niet vrij, het is een fenomeen gebonden aan oorzaak en gevolg, maar er bestaat iets achter de wil wat vrij is ". Een andere manier om het vraagstuk over de vrije wil in de Indische filosofie te benaderen, is door te kijken naar het volgende artikel over de vrije wil, evolutie en chaostheorie. Het geeft een synthese van de Indische Karma en moderne fysische wereld visie. Mimamsa, Vedanta, en de meer theïstische versies van het hindoeïsme, zoals shaivisme en vaishnavisme, hebben het belang van de vrije wil vaak benadrukt. De doctrine van karma in het hindoeïsme verlangt zowel dat we boeten voor onze handelingen in het verleden, alsook dat onze handelingen in het heden vrij genoeg zijn om ons toe te staan de toekomstige beloning of straf, die we zullen ontvangen voor onze handelingen in het heden, te verdienen. De Advaitin filosoof Chandrashekhara Bharati Swaminah, stelt het als volgt: "Het lot is verleden karma, vrije wil is huidig karma. Beide zijn werkelijk één, d.w.z. karma, alhoewel ze kunnen verschillen in de kwestie van tijd. Er kan geen conflict bestaan wanneer zij werkelijk één zijn." "Het lot, zoals ik je gezegd heb, is het resultaat van je in het verleden uitgevoerde vrije wil. Door uitvoering van je vrije wil in het verleden heb je het resulterende lot veroorzaakt. Door het uitvoeren van vrije wil in het heden, wil ik dat je de gegevens van je verleden uitwist als het je kwelt, en eraan toevoegt als je het als plezierig ervaart. In ieder geval, of je nu meer geluk wilt verkrijgen of pijn wil verminderen, moet je je vrije wil in het heden uitvoeren.Chandrashekhara Bharati in '''Dialogues with the Guru by R. Krishnaswami Aiyar, Chetana Limited, Bombay, 1957"'' Vrije wil in de theologie Christelijke theologie De theologische leer van goddelijke voorkennis is vaak verklaard als zijnde in conflict met vrije wil. Als God toch precies weet wat er zal gebeuren, tot aan elke keuze die men maakt toe, dan wordt de status van keuze als zijnde vrij ter discussie gesteld. Als God eeuwige en ware kennis over iemands keuzes zou hebben, dan zou dit iemands vrijheid lijken te beperken.Alston, William P. 1985. "Divine Foreknowledge and Alternative Conceptions of Human Freedom." International Journal for Philosophy of Religion 18:1, 19–32. Dit probleem is verwant aan het probleem van Aristoteles van de zeestrijd. Als er één zal komen, dan lijkt het dat het waar was gisteren dat er één zou komen. Dan zou het onvermijdelijk zijn dat de zeestrijd zal plaatsvinden. Als er geen zal komen, dan, volgens vergelijkbare redenering, is het onvermijdelijk dat het niet plaats zal vinden.Aristotle. "De Interpretatione" in The Complete Works of Aristotle, vol. I, ed. Jonathan Barnes. Princeton University Press, Princeton, New Jersey, 1984. Dit betekent dat de toekomst, wat die ook moge zijn, volledig vastgelegd is door vroegere waarheden – ware beweringen over de toekomst. Sommige filosofen volgen echter William van Ockham in zijn stelling dat noodzakelijkheid en mogelijkheid gedefinieerd worden met betrekking tot een bepaald moment in tijd en een gegeven matrix van empirische omstandigheden, en dat daarmee iets dat nauwelijks mogelijk lijkt vanuit het perspectief van een toeschouwer, wellicht onvermijdelijk is vanuit het perspectief van een alwetendheid.Ockham, William. Predestination, God's Knowledge, and Future Contingents, early 14th century, trans. Marilyn McCord Adams and Norman Kretzmann 1982, Hackett, esp p. 46–7 Sommige filosofen volgen Philo van Alexandrië in zijn bewering dat vrije wil een karakteristiek is van de menselijke ziel, en dat niet-menselijke dieren dus geen vrije wil hebben.H. A. Wolfson, Philo, 1947 Harvard University Press; Religious Philosophy, 1961 Harvard University Press; and "St. Augustine and the Pelagian Controversy" in Religious Philosophy De Deense christelijke theoloog en filosoof Søren Kierkegaard beweerde dat goddelijke alwetendheid niet losgekoppeld kan worden van goddelijke goedheid.Jackson, Timothy P. (1998) "Arminian edification: Kierkegaard on grace and free will" in Cambridge Companion to Kierkegaard, Cambridge University Press, Cambridge, 1998. Als een ware Almachtige en goed wezen, kon God wezens scheppen met werkelijke vrijheid tegenover God. Bovendien zou God dit vrijwillig zo doen, omdat, “het grootste goed….,dat voor een wezen gedaan kan worden, groter dan al het andere dat iemand daarvoor kan doen, is het werkelijk vrij zijn”.Kierkegaard, Søren. (1848) Journals and Papers, vol. III. Reprinted in Indiana University Press, Bloomington, 1967–78. De “free will defense” van de Amerikaanse filosoof Alvin Plantinga, is een hedendaagse uitbreiding op dit thema, met een bijdrage over hoe God, vrije wil en het kwaad, consistent zijn.Mackie, J.L. (1955) "Evil and Omnipotence," Mind, new series, vol. 64, pp. 200–212. Islamitische theologie In de islam is de theologische kwestie doorgaans niet hoe de vrije wil met Gods voorkennis in overeenstemming gebracht kan worden, maar met Gods jabr, of goddelijke autoritaire macht. al-Ash’ari ontwikkelde een “acquisitie” of “dual-agency” vorm van compatibilisme, waarin de menselijke vrije wil en de goddelijke jabr, beide verdedigd waren, en die een steunpunt werd voor het dominante Asharitische standpunt.Watt, Montgomery. Free-Will and Predestination in Early Islam. Luzac & Co.: London 1948; Wolfson, Harry. The Philosophy of Kalam, Harvard University Press 1976 and http://umcc.ais.org/~maftab/ip/pdf/bktxt/kalam.pdf In de sjiitische islam wordt Ash’aris begrip van een hogere harmonie ten opzichte van voorbestemming, door de meeste theologen in twijfel getrokken. Volgens de sjiitische leer is vrije wil de bepalende factor voor de verantwoordelijkheid van mensen voor zijn daden, tijdens zijn gehele leven. Alle handelingen die door iemands vrije wil genomen zijn zouden geoordeeld worden op de dag des oordeels, omdat het zijn of haar eigen handelingen zijn, en niet van God. Joodse theologie Joodse filosofie benadrukt dat vrije wil een product is van de innerlijke menselijk ziel, waarbij zij het woord neshama (van het Hebreeuws n.sh.m. of נ.ש.מ betekenend: “adem”) gebruiken, maar dat de mogelijkheid vrije keuzes te maken wordt bereikt door Yechida (van het Hebreeuwse woord “yachid”), het gedeelte van de ziel die verbonden is met God, het enige wezen dat niet gehinderd wordt door, of afhankelijk is van oorzaak en gevolg (vrijheid van wil behoort dus niet tot de wereld van de fysieke werkelijkheid, en verondersteld wordt dat de natuurfilosofie niet bij machte is dit te verklaren). Literatuur * Michael H. Bischof (2004), Kann ein Konzept der Willensfreiheit auf das Prinzip der alternativen Möglichkeiten verzichten? Harry G. Frankfurts Kritik am Prinzip der alternativen Möglichkeiten (PAP). In: Zeitschrift für philosophische Forschung (ZphF), Heft 4. * J.M. Epstein (1999), "Agent Based Models and Generative Social Science", in: Complexity, IV (5). * M. Gazzaniga & M.S. Steven (2004), "Free Will in the 21st Century: A Discussion of Neuroscience and Law", in: Garland, B. (ed.) Neuroscience and the Law: Brain, Mind and the Scales of Justice, New York: Dana Press, pp. 51–70. * O.R. Goodenough (2004), "Responsibility and punishment", in: Philosophical Transactions of the Royal Society: Biological Sciences, Special Issue: Law and the Brain, Nr. 359, pp. 1805–09. * Douglas Hofstadter (2007), I Am A Strange Loop. Basic Books. * Robert Kane (1998), The Significance of Free Will. New York: Oxford University Press. * William F. Lawhead (2005), The Philosophical Journey: An Interactive Approach. McGraw-Hill. * Benjamin Libet, Anthony Freeman and Keith Sutherland red. (1999), The Volitional Brain: Towards a Neuroscience of Freewill. Exeter, UK: Imprint Academic. * Tom Morris, Philosophy for Dummies. IDG Books. * Myriam Muhm (2004), "Abolito il libero arbitrio - Colloquio con Wolf Singer", in: L'Espresso 19.08.04. * A. Nowak ea. (2000), "Society of Self: The emergence of collective properties in self-structure", in: Psychological Review. 107 * Arthur Schopenhauer (1839), On the Freedom of the Will., Oxford: Basil Blackwell. * Peter van Inwagen (1986), An Essay on Free Will. New York: Oxford University Press. * Max Velmans (2003), How Could Conscious Experiences Affect Brains? Exeter: Imprint Academic. * Clifford Williams (1980), Free Will and Determinism: A Dialogue, Indianapolis: Hackett Publishing Co. Externe link * Free Will, artikel in de Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy, 14 april 2005 * "Free Will and Dynamic Systems" by Jay Michaels and Robin Vallacher Categorie:Boeddhistische ethiek Categorie:Christelijke ethiek Categorie:Ethiek Categorie:Existentialisme Categorie:Filosofie van de geest Categorie:Filosofisch concept Categorie:Filosofische terminologie Categorie:Hindoeïsme Categorie:Islam Categorie:Jodendom Categorie:Levensbeschouwing Categorie:Christelijke theologie an:Libre albedrío ar:حرية الإرادة bat-smg:Liousa valė bg:Свободна воля bs:Slobodna volja ca:Lliure albir cs:Svobodná vůle da:Fri vilje de:Freier Wille el:Βούληση en:Free will eo:Libera volo es:Libre albedrío et:Vaba tahe eu:Erabakimen aske fa:اراده آزاد fi:Vapaa tahto fr:Libre arbitre gan:自由意志 he:בחירה חופשית hi:मुक्त कर्म hr:Slobodna volja hu:Szabad akarat io:Arbitrio is:Frjáls vilji it:Libero arbitrio ja:自由意志 ko:자유 의지 la:Liberum arbitrium lt:Laisva valia lv:Gribas brīvība ml:സ്വതന്ത്ര ഇച്ഛ nn:Fri vilje no:Fri vilje pl:Wolna wola pt:Livre-arbítrio ro:Liber arbitru ru:Свобода воли sah:Дьулуур көҥүлэ simple:Free will sk:Slobodná vôľa sq:Dëshira e lirë sr:Слободна воља sv:Fri vilja ta:தன்விருப்புக் கொள்கை tr:Özgür irade uk:Свобода волі vi:Tự nguyện war:Lugaring nga pagboot yi:בחירה zh:自由意志 zh-min-nan:Chū-iû ì-hiòng